Behind Closed Doors (You Hear Things You Wish You Hadn't)
by Yuval25
Summary: A quest to retrieve her stolen jumper gone wrong, Lily ends up inside a wardrobe, hiding from her brother and his apparently-not-just-a-friend-Scorpius. One-shot. Please leave a review! Written for the Book-Quote Boot Camp Challenge!


_This is another oneshot for the challenge - Book-Quote Boot Camp Challenge! This one is for quote number 25. Please remember to review, let me know what you think! I'm not a mind reader!_

_I disclaim any rights to the Harry Potter books, and Chronicles of Narnia._

_This one should be fun. Enjoy!_

**Behind Closed Doors (you hear things you wish you hadn't)**

_She remembered, as every sensible person does that you should never never shut yourself up in a wardrobe. – _The Chronicles of Narnia.

Lily was furious. Her brother had taken her favorite jumper and hidden it somewhere, and now, just as she was about to head over to Rose's, she discovered it was gone. With the aid of her wand, she had combed the living room and kitchen, her parent's room – which was a place of many, many things that were better left hidden – and James's room, resulting in another string of disgusting discoveries she would have preferred not to know about her brother. Her room had already been turned upside down on her earlier search, before she realized who had taken her jumper.

Albus's room was next. The thief… he would _suffer_.

She unlocked the door with an easy unlocking charm and headed in, a determined and wary expression on her face and her wand raised in defense. Her brother's room was messy to say the least and she rolled her eyes at the sight. You would think James would be the unorganized one, but Al's room appeared to always have cloths on the floor, notebooks on the unmade bed and all kinds of sweets in a pile on the writing desk.

Al's wardrobe was wide open, and the shelves had somehow disappeared so there was room there to fit all of his Quidditch equipment (it appears that the boy has forgotten that the wardrobe was a place for _cloths_). Lily's eyes narrowed at the sight of the brand new racing broom, AirForce 430. She should steal it in return for him stealing her jumper, but she was a mature, sensible person and wouldn't sink to his level of childishness.

There was a noise and Lily turned around in panic. She could clearly hear Albus's voice, along with his best friend Scorpius's, and if her evaluation was correct they were about to enter the room any second. If Al ever found her going through his stuff, she would be in big trouble.

With a quick thought, she banished the broom and two boxes into non-space and jumped into the wardrobe, closing the double doors with almost a slam just as the door to the room opened.

It was like a charm – the second the door to the room was shut close once again, the laughter of the two boys stopped and was replaced by perfect silence.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I locked the door when I left this morning," she heard her brother say bemusedly.

Lily's eyes widened dramatically. _Please don't let him find me here_, she thought desperately.

"Maybe the charm wasn't strong enough," Scorpius reasoned.

"It still should have held at least five hours," Albus insisted.

"Well, it didn't. There's no point worrying over it. Is everything where you left it?"

"Please let it go," Lily whispered urgently. "Oh, Merlin, please don't question it,"

"I think so," Albus replied.

Lily wondered how the boy could have possibly remembered where he put anything is this mess.

There was a short silence, and then, "Isn't your sister home?"

Lily cursed Scorpius under her breath.

"She won't hear us," her brother answered.

Lily frowned in confusion. Maybe they weren't going to find her, but something fishy was definitely going on here. She put her ear against the wooden doors and listened harder.

"Al, you're not exactly quiet when we-"

"_Muffliato_. There, happy?"

"Almost. What was that spell? I've never heard of it."

"It basically keeps everyone that is outside of this room from listening to what's happening inside. My dad taught it to me. He said it was invented by Severus Snape himself."

"Wicked," replied Scorpius.

"I'll show you wicked," said her brother in a tone she never, ever wanted to hear again. She was beginning to realize what was happening, and probably has been happening for who knows how long right under their noses. It was predictable, with the way the two circled around each other for ages, but it was still a shock.

Scorpius laughed, but was cut off abruptly and, dear Morgana, was that her brother _moaning_?

Lily bit her lip, wondering if she should let them know she was in the room or just try apparating out of there and risk splinching. At the moment, the second option sounded a lot more tempting.

Hearing something banging against the wall to her left, she stiffened and held her breath. If she tried, she could make out the wet noises of the two boys snogging, and that made the heat rise to her face so quickly she became slightly dizzy.

It was all Albus's fault for stealing her jumper, she decided, though deep inside she admitted that as a sensible person she should have never, ever shut herself up in a wardrobe with no plan of getting out. Or any plan, really.

"Oh, Al," she heard Scorpius groan weakly, and made up her mind.

She raised her wand, took a deep breath, and produced a loud cracking noise that left her deaf for a couple of seconds, hurling herself at the double doors of the wardrobe.

"Ouch!" she cried, rather believably as the collision with the floor provided her with a rather nasty, realistic fall.

She looked up to see her brother pressing Scorpius to the wall, indeed just left of the wardrobe, with their heads close enough together that it wasn't really hard to tell what they had been doing just moments before. Both had surprised expressions on their faces, one turning slowly more and more amused and the other frozen in shock.

"Lily?" asked her brother numbly, his eyes wide.

Time to check if she was really as good an actress as Rose claimed she was. "Al? Where- what are you doing in my room?" She looked around slowly, as if just now realizing where she was. "What did you do to my room?"

Albus's face was priceless. Scorpius, though, didn't look like he was buying it. The blond boy gave Lily knowing look and raised an eyebrow, his gaze shifting slowly to the wardrobe on his right and then back to Lily. She shook her head subtly, pleading with her eyes. It seems that Rose had lied about those acting skills.

The boy had apparently decided to take mercy on her and played along, helping her up. "Are you okay? You shouldn't apparated without a license, you know. You are lucky you're still in once piece," he said.

Lily breathed out in relief when her brother rushed to her side, worry written all over his face. "That was dangerous, Lily! What were you thinking? You could have splinched! You could have-"

"I know, Al. I won't try it again. Sorry," she said like the good girl she was pretending to be. She sneaked a look at Scorpius, who managed to look cool about the whole deal despite knowing she had heard them.

Albus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Opening them, he adopted a scolding, parent-like expression and told her, in all seriousness, "Mom and dad _will_ hear about this,"

She could barely hold it anymore. The urge to burst out laughing was slowly cracking her resolve. She bit her lip to keep the hysterical giggles in check and shrugged off Scorpius's hand, sighing loudly. "I know," she said.

Albus looked at her suspiciously for a moment, examining her expression. She couldn't help the way her eyes skipped to Scorpius for the briefest second before returning to her brother, whose eyes narrowed at the gesture.

"I'll just go now," she said and quickly walked out of the room in long strides.

Shutting the door behind her, she groaned loudly – she had not only forgotten to return the Quidditch equipment from non-space, but was also _still_ missing her jumper.


End file.
